


Bad dreams

by UglyLittleGirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Traumatised Ralph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyLittleGirl/pseuds/UglyLittleGirl
Summary: Ralph has a PTSD episode in the night and needs comfort from Kara.





	Bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if this is grafic enough to trigger anyone. Sure hope not. But if you're easily triggered by violence and abuse proceed with caution.
> 
> Ralph has a traumatic flashback and Kara comforts him. Hope you like it, if you don't, oh well.
> 
> I wrote this on a whim in the middle of the middle of the night so if you see any errors please feel free to comment them.

Kara didn't know what woke her from sleep mode at 01:22 AM that Sunday night, but her eyes opened and she immediately sensed that something was wrong. See rolled over, eyes adjusting to the dark, and saw a figure looming by the door to her little bedroom. Kara shot up from the bed and instinctively covered her nightgown-clad torso with her arms.

The figure stepped closer. It's steps were wobbly and Kara soon recognized the silhouette of her friend. Ralph stepped towards her out of the dark and he appeared to be crying. Kara got up and went to the whimpering android. He was in his pajamas, a blanket draped around his shoulders, and he brandished a kitchen knife in one mangled hand. He was shaking hard and crystal clear saline tears were streaming down his damaged cheeks.

“Ralph, what's wrong? What are you doing in here?” She cautiously removed the knife from his hand and set it on the nightstand. He stumbled forward and grabbed Kara by the shoulders, eyes looking straight through her at something petrifying. Kara held him by the arms, cold dread piercing her.

“They… here. They h-hurt poor Ralph… they-this is what they did! They wouldn't let Ralph go! It hurt! They laughed! I-I couldn't….”  
Ralph was convulsing and wavering under Kara's hands, his own hands clutching at Kara's biceps for dear life, and it's was all she could do to watch as his eyes rolled back in his head and he teetered backwards. Kara lunged forward and caught him before he hit the floor. He was heavy but Kara's an android. She righted him and half-carried him to the bed where he collapsed once again, pulling her down on top of him. He continued to quiver under her like a child with a fever and Kara cupped his head in her hands, fingering his soft sandy hair and trying not to panic.

“Hush, sweetheart, no one's here. No one's going to hurt you.” Tears of distress trickled down her nose as she looked down, trying to figure out who attacked her poor Ralph. But he had no new wounds, only the old gashes from the cruelties of his tormentors years ago.

“They were here! They held Ralph down! They laughed at him! It burned!” Ralph sobbed a few more nonsense words and buried his face in Kara's neck. The spasms wracked his body and Kara petted him, whispering soothing words and hushes in his blemished ear. She held him like that until the shaking eased down, only silent sobs into Kara's now damp night shift.

Kara pulled away and Ralph looked up at her like she'd appeared out of nowhere. Kara wiped the tears away gently off his blue-tinted cheeks.

“Who hurt you, Ralph?” Kara massaged his scalp. “What happened?”

“The boys…” Ralph chased her touch.

“What boys? You mean those teenagers who attacked you?” Ralph nodded solemnly.

“That was years ago, Ralph.” She shook her head. “They couldn't have come back.” Ralph looked up at her like a confused puppy. 

“They were here,” he whispered gravely, “They burned Ralph's stomach!” He reached down frantically and pulled up his nightshirt for Kara to see. There was nothing. Just smooth synthetic skin. Ralph looked down, amazed, and ran his fingers down his torso, glancing up at Kara with wide eyes. Kara pulled his shirt back down and cupped his cheek.

“I think you had a dream of some sort, love. Or a flashback. The only people here are us and Alice and Luther.” Kara had never had a dream before and didn't know if androids even could dream. Ralph looked devastated and embarrassed.

“But they were here…”

“Hush. It's ok. Whatever it was, it's over now.” Kara smiled and brushed his hair back. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Why don't you stay here tonight?” Kara rolled off him and shifted up the bed to the pillows.

“Really?” Ralph wiped at his tears with the heel of his hand. Kara took his hand and pulled him up beside her.

“Yes. Just to make sure you don't have any more dreams.” Ralph settled into the pillows next to Kara, still grasping her hand, and closed his eyes with a hum. He drifted into sleep mode with ease. Kara watched his LED pulsate and circle blue. She leaned in and brushed her lips across his sleeping one's.

She didn't sleep any more that night.


End file.
